Rudra Pratap Ranawat
Rudra Pratap Ranawat is the main Male Lead and protagonist on Rang Rasiya. He is an army officer who does not believe in love and emotions. He is friends with his colleague, Amandeep. Early Life Rudra is from Birpur, Rajasthan. He was a quiet kid in childhood mostly because his mother, Thakurain Manju (Indicated), left him and his father, Dilsher Ranawat, for another man, Thakur Tejawat. And because of that his classmates used to bully him. Even back then Rudra was a strong little boy. When his mother left, his father used to advise him to never fall for a beautiful woman as they are neither their father's, their husband's, nor their children's. Next day, both Rudra and Paro are on a bus. Rudra cries while remembering his mother and Parvati sees this. Concerned, she smiles and throws him her doll and waves goodbye as her bus leaves. Rudra is touched. Personality Rudra is; Ruthless: Harsh as that may sound it is one of Rudra’s biggest and best quality. His job of a BSD officer demands him to be ruthless with the enemies and he does it with complete ease. Rule Breaker: Being an officer of law there are certain things that are out of bounds. But Rudra doesn’t let law come in his way and has many times used twisted ways to get his work done. Like recently when he wanted to search Thakur’s haveli he printed a fake copy of a search warrant and made sure he got his way. Patriotic: Truly an admirable quality in Rudra. It is his patriotism, his dutiful nature and his love for the country that made him go to any lengths to nab the smugglers in Paro’s wedding. Caring: It sounds a bit Weird to call Rudra caring but he has shown signs of it when he attempted to talk to his father. However tough their relation is, it is Rudra’s care and love for his father that binds the two. Also for Paro, we have seen him saving her from Kesari Ram’s goons, taking care of her in the jail. We have seen him many times going out of his way to protect Paro. He even got her shifted to his ward so he can keep an eye on her and save her from any harm. In recent episodes, when paro hurts her hand while trying to escape the room he locked her in, we've seen him tending to her hand and caring for it. And we also see him feeding her when he sees her having difficulty in eating with her hands. Brave: We don’t really need to describe how brave Rudra is. Each time he has faced the enemy he’s taken a bullet on himself without any hesitation and has always showed courage when it comes to defending the nation from illegal activities. Cynical: When it comes to love and feelings and relationships Rudra turns extremely cynical and tries his best to stay away. Even when Laila, who is utterly in love with Rudra, tries to come close to confess her feelings Rudra shrugs her away with his cynicism and bitterness Career Rudra is a Bharatiya Suraksha Dal (BSD) officer, who is now assigned on a mission to return back to his hometown and collect information on Thakur Tejawat.